The Angel's threads
by Jackjonah
Summary: This is inspired by a story challenge! Naruto Dornez is the son of one of the most feared and powerful butlers in the world. In order to step out of his father's shadow, he decides to become his own man and pursue the career of a huntsman. Naru/Pyrrha. Mayba harem in the future. Contains references to Hellsing Ultimate.


_**Hello fellow reader and Fanfiction lovers! My name is Jackjonah and this is my very first Fanfiction! Now this idea was a challenge from our fellow author so please check out his page as well. Now without further ado, Let's get this thing on the road!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Dornez was not a happy young man right now.

In fact, he felt a bit irritated.

The bulkhead they were in was a bit too cramped for his liking with almost one hundred aspiring huntsmen and huntresses happily chatting with each other without a care in the world.

He was a good six feet tall and rather lanky with a suntanned skin, cerulean blue eyes and semi long, wild blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail with a red ribbon with two bangs framing his wiskered face. He wore simple grey slacks along with a long sleeved white dress shirt, a dark grey sleeveless vest, black leather gloves and black dress shoes with rather thick soles.

Naruto released another sigh as he took alook around the portion of the Bulkhead he was located and took note of some of the more obvious individuals in this section. Individuals such as the airheaded looking blond,earing a rather revealing brown leather outfit in combination with black biker shorts and a tube top and her -admittedly _very_ cute- friend with dark red hair in a black and red gothic dress, wearing a red rectangular device across her lower back.

The young man did always have a thing for redheads.

He also took a mental note of the amber eyed, black haired girl with the bow on her head which suspicously twitched every now and then.

 _'Honestly young lady, if you're going to hide your identity as a faunus then at least put some effort into it.'_ He thought dryly before turning around. _'Well, at least it seems to be working.'_

And how could he miss the blond boy that ran by trying, and failing not to regurgitate his breakfast everywhere.

Sighing again Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind go blank to help pass the time till they reached Beacon, the premier school for young Hunters and Huntresses.

He was roused from his self induced trance when he felt someone sit next to him. The blonde opened one eye to peer at the person and saw a tall, dark skinned boy in a large green button up overcoat wearing an old, green army cap sit next to him. The boy had incredibly pale blonde hair and red eyes that shone with a mixture of excitement and shyness.

The tall boy peered to the side, meeting Naruto's gaze and nodded as a greeting. Naruto nodded back and the two sat in silence as the holoscreen, previously showing bits of news, flared to life.

A young-ish woman with very light blonde hair and bright green eyes appeared. The woman looked incredibly stern with her hair pulled into a knot with a single curl hanging by the side of her face. Her eyes were framed by oval shaped glasses and she wore a simple white blouse that had an opening in the front that showed a tiny amount of cleavage.

 _'A rather daring choice of clothing around a bunch of pubescent men if you ask me.'_

She also wore black riding pants and a small black cape that ended in what seemed like arrowtips.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She started, gaining everyone's attention. "Who is she?" He heard the blonde girl as the redhead. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh." He snorted at that. " You are among the privileged few to have been selected to attend the prestigous Beacon Academy."

It was then and there that Naruto knew that this was just an introduction video and thus not worth his time.

'Hopefully the years to come won't be so boring.' was his final thought before he relaxed and meditated for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the docking station Naruto exited the ship along with the rest of the crowd. Pausing to look at the school from up close, he let a small smirk grace his lips while he continued to follow the rest of the new students as they headed for their orientation.

"High towers, sturdy walls and accessible only by land or by air. This place is well fortified." He quietly mumbled to himself.

As he was walking onto the terrain he took notice of the redhead that was with the blonde on the air ship trying to help a rather disgruntled girl. She had striking white hair bound in a long ponytail and very expensive looking white clothes consisting of a wide skirt shaped like a snowflake, a white jacket with a white family crest sewn into it and high heeled boots. From what he could see the white haired girl was going on the rant of her life waving around some dust with exaggerated movements belying her anger.

 _'If she's going to keep shaking that dust around, it'll-'_

He was torn from his thoughts as next moment an explosion occured and revealed the arguing pair to the world both a little singed and smoking.

Giving a slight chuckle Naruto decided to help the two.

"You shouldn't shake dust around like that you know?" He drawled as he got closer to the pair. The white haired girl shot him a heated glare while the redhaired girl looked a bit sheepish. Naruto dug into his vest pocket and handed the two girls both a handkerchief.

"Please clean yourselves up. It would be rather unsightly to start the year off with a dirty face now wouldn't it?"

The white haired girl grabbed the handkerchief with a humpf while the other girl muttered a soft "Thank you."

"Anyway." The white haired girl began, again turning to the other girl. "Aren't you a bit too young to be attending Beacon? This is no ordinary combat school you know?"

The redheaded girl seemed like she had enough as she leveled a glare on the white haired girl.

"Hey! I said I was sorry princess!"

At that both Naruto and a new voice behind the trio piped up. "It's heiress actually."

The trio turned around to see who interrupted them and saw the black haired faunus girl Naruto had noticed before walking over with a bottle of red dust in her hand.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest industries of energy propellant in the world." The girl said, not looking very impressed while Weiss looked like she was about to gloat. "Finally, some recognition-" The amber eyed girl Interrupted her again. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Sputtering, Weiss just grabbed the bottle of dust and walked away in a fuming mess while the redhead giggled.

"So whats... your... name." She said to the other girl, who had already walked away and slumped into a slight depression.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said to herself as she sat on the ground. Naruto patted her on the shoulder with a friendly smile. "Don't worry about her. According to dad, miss Weiss has always been a bit moody." He said as he helped her up. "Allow me to introduce myself. Naruto Dornez, a pleasure to make your aquaintance."

The girl stuck out her hand to shake his smiled brightly. "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

"And my name is Jaune!" A male voice piped up behind them, Making the pair jump a little bit. Naruto and Ruby turned to look at the new arrival and saw a Blonde Blue eyed teenager smiling at them. He was about as tall as Naruto, Wearing casual jeans and a White armor consisting of a Chest plate, shoulder pads, arm guards and kneepads. On his hip hung a simple sword inside a rather thick sheath. All in all, the boy didn't look all that impressive.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on my sister?" Ruby deadpanned as Jaune slumped and Naruto let out a rather hearty laugh.

 _'What a way to start the year.'_ he thought; his laugh becoming slightly softer and fonder now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen. All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune explained rather frantically while Ruby and Naruto both chuckled. I'm sorry Jaune." Ruby responded, honestly feeling like that. "But vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune huffed in mock anger and peered at the gothic dressed girl. "Sure thing, crater face."

Now it was Ruby's turn to let out an indignant "HEY!" As the two blonde boys laughed.

"Aaaanyway. What kind of weapons do you guys use?" Ruby asked the two in genuine curiosity.

Jaune lifted his sword. "I've got Crocea Mors... Just a regular old sword and shield." He said as the thick sheath expanded and turned into a simple kiteshield with a yellow crescent mark on it. "It's just an old hand me down that's been in my family for years, Nothing special."

"Oh come on." Ruby awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "You've got to respect the classics, plus it's an heirloom, not just a hand me down." She then pulled the red device off of the small of her back with a smile. It unfolded into a massive scythe with what seemed to be a scope attached to the handle. "This is Crescent Rose, My custom made fifty calibre sniper scythe!" She announced with pride swelling in her chest. Naruto whistled, impressed, while Jaune looked a bit lost. "A what?"

"It cuts things and fires anti-tank rounds." Naruto helpfully told him while Ruby nodded.

"Oh, I see. And what about you?" Jaune asked the other blonde, who just tapped his nose and said. "That my friends, is a little secret. Anyway, where are we going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I Can't believe you got us lost." Ruby huffed while Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Ruby. but I thought you guys knew where we were going. My sense of direction is terrible so I get lost quite often."

The three walked onto a rather large plaza, filled with the other students where the blonde girl was waiting for Ruby. Naruto decided to make himself scarce by stepping into the crowd and moved to an empty spot by the back wall, next to another redheaded girl.

Unlike ruby though, this girl had long scarlet coloured hair flowing to her lower back. It was pulled into a high ponytail and partially covered in what seemed like a crown-like headpiece made of copper. The rest of her outfit consisted of a copper corset along with a golden choker and a long red sash bound around her waist. On her back she wore a round brass shield and what seemed to be a mix between a rifle and a spear.

She looked a bit uncomfortable as she fidgeted and twirled with her thumbs, which in his opinion was kind of cute.

"Mind if I stand here?" Naruto asked her politely as she looked at him.

 _'Monty Oum those are some beautiful eyes!'_ He thought urgently to himself as she smiled nervously.

"Umm I don't mind but wouldn't you rather stand with your friends?" She asked him as she motioned for Ruby, who for some reason was now being carried by the blonde, and Jaune, who was flirting-and failing- with Weiss. Naruto snorted a little at the sight of them before leaning back into the wall. "Nah. They're amusing themselves right now. But I have to wonder; what is the famed Pyrrha Nikos doing here by herself?"

Pyrrha recoiled at the question before looking down at her feet.

"People usually don't hang out with me _because_ I'm Pyrrha. I am either a monster to them, or some goddess to be worshipped but not interacted with."

Naruto hummed in response. He could get why she thought that way and why people did that. Normal people often either feared or revered that what was much morepowerful than them. He knew of Pyrrha's power and that indeed in the last three years of the regional tounaments she had never been hit before. But not interacting at all...

 _'bullshit.'_

"Well." The blonde stuck out his hand with a disarming smile. "My name is Naruto Dornez. A pleasure to make your aquaintance." Witnessing the poor girl's lost look he chuckled a bit. She really was kind of cute. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean I would fear or revere you; Respect you? Sure, I respect any good fighter, But to me you are just another student, and just another person."

It was then that the microphone cracked to life and professor Ozpin began his speech.

 _'An interesting few years indeed.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
